ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
Sengoku Host Club (2019)
Sengoku Host Club Event Period: '''09/15/2019 6pm to 09/26/2019 6pm (PST) '''Sample Bonuses * Graceful Navy Club Room - ''Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Use 180 drinks by 09/19/2019 6pm PST. * Purple Curtains and Bubbles Room Frame - Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Use 270 drinks by 09/23/2019 6pm PST. * Chibi Warlords ad Hosts - ''Early Clear Bonus: Platinum'' - Use 360 drinks by 09/25/2019 6pm PST. Bonus Stories * Welcome to Club Sengoku (Part 1) - '''10 drinks bonus * '''Welcome to Club Sengoku (Part 2) - '''110 drinks bonus * '''Sengoku Host Club Bonus Story 1 (Hideyoshi) - '''150 drinks bonus * '''Sengoku Host Club Bonus Story 1 (Kenshin) - '''200 drinks bonus * '''Sengoku Host Club Bonus Story 1 (Mitsuhide) - '''240 drinks bonus * '''Sengoku Host Club Bonus Story 2 (Hideyoshi) - '''270 drinks bonus * '''Sengoku Host Club Bonus Story 2 (Mitsuhide) - '''320 drinks bonus * '''Sengoku Host Club Bonus Story 2 (Kenshin) - '''360 drinks bonus '''Collection Bonuses * Fan of Kennyo '- 20 drinks bonus * '''500 Gold '- 30 drinks bonus * '''Closet Storage - 40 drinks bonus * Fan of Sasuke '- 50 drinks bonus * '''Honey '- 60 drinks bonus * '''Pearled Navy Rose Hairclip - 70 drinks bonus * Perfume (+500 Grace) '- 80 drinks bonus * '''Fan of Yukimura '- 90 drinks bonus * 'Closet Storage '- 100 drinks bonus * 'Fan of Mitsunari '- 120 drinks bonus * 'Sweet Cake '- 130 drinks bonus * 'Blue Assorted Balloons '- 140 drinks bonus * 'Fan of Shingen '- 160 drinks bonus * 'Closet Storage '- 170 drinks bonus * 'Fan of Hideyoshi '- 180 drinks bonus * 'Romantic Elixir (+1) '- 190 drinks bonus * 'Tower of Glasses '- 210 drinks bonus * '''Closet Storage - 220 drinks bonus * Fan of Ieyasu '- 230 drinks bonus * '''Closet Storage '- 250 drinks bonus * 'Graceful Blue Flower Haori '- 260 drinks bonus * 'Fan of Mitsuhide '- 280 drinks bonus * 'Closet Storage '- 290 drinks bonus * 'Fan of Masamune '- 300 drinks bonus * 'Gacha Orb '- 310 drinks bonus * '''Fan of Nobunaga - 330 drinks bonus * Perfume (+1000 Grace) '- 340 drinks bonus * '''Fan of Kenshin '- 350 drinks bonus * 'Gacha Token (x3) '- 370 drinks bonus * 'Closet Storage (x2) '- 380 drinks bonus * 'Elixir of Love (+1:+1) '- 390 drinks bonus * 'Parfait '- 400 drinks bonus : After receiving all Collection Bonuses, the player gets 1 perfume (+100 grace) per every 10 drinks used. '''Ranking Bonuses * Graceful Navy Kimono - ''Top 150 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 150 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 300, 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. * Obi with Blue Flower Accessory - ''Top 300 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 300 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. * Navy Ribbon Geta - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 5000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5.000 bonuses. * Gacha Token - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 5000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 09/17 9:00 pm to 09/18 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time (2x) * 09/21 9:00 pm to 09/22 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time (2x) * 09/25 9:00 pm to 09/26 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time (3x)